


TO BE WHOLE

by Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Just Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once/pseuds/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once
Summary: Xiaojun and Hendery weren't sure they loved each other as much as they did at the start, and Jungwoo offered to help.After a night of games the two couples ended up having sex more than one way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I just had an idea of Xiaojun and Jungwoo being the bottoms that they are...  
> Not revealing much! Just enjoy 😊
> 
> I didn't proof read so there might be mistakes! Anyways, enjoy!

“Hey, what if we stop playing this stupid game?” Xiaojun said, breaking the atmosphere. Three pairs of eyes pierced at him.

“Why? Are you not having fun?” Hendery's voice called softly, hand stroking the smaller boys hair.

“I am... Not.”

“Nobody would have fun when he's losing.” Lucas said, mockingly.

The four boys have been playing a series of the game UNO, Xiaojun losing everytime. Usually Lucas won, or Hendery. The two boys were pretty compatitive, in game world or in real life.

Jungwoo looked at Xiaojun and softly smiled. “I'm not having any fun either. Wanna go to my room? I'll show you the thing we spoke about last time.” With a quick nod, Xiaojun stood up and followed Jungwoo to the bedroom.

He was excited. He had been anticipating a few words on how to spice up his love life with Hendery. He was excited that Jungwoo remembered.

“So,” Jungwoo called softly. “I prepared a few things.” 

Xiaojun was confused. Prepared what things?

“Sit.” The taller boy smilled, gently pushing Xiaojun to sit on the bed.

He then quickly walked to his closet and pulled out a quite big box.

“Here. All my advices are stored here. You can never go wrong with any of these, specially if he's into this kind of spicing up.”

Not really knowing what to expect, Xiaojun nodded and opened the box.

His eyes widered.

“What? It's all clean, some are even unused.” Jungwoo bliked a few times. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“I don't think you understood what I meant when I said I wanted to spice up my love life.” Xiaojun said, cheeks burning red as he stared at the box's content.

“Trust me, spice up in the bedroom, and you will be in your honeymoon phase all over again.” Jungwoo said, voice too serious for Xiaojun to even suspect he was joking.

“D- Uh, did you do this with Lucas?” Jungwoo quickly nodded. “Yeah, when we were in the same phase as you two. We weren't sure if the other was still as in love as when we started. Then we tried this and found out we love each other way more than we even inticipated.”

Xiaojun was suddenly really eager to look through the stuff.

“Can I-” Jungwoo smiled softly. “Yeah. That's why I brought it to you, silly.” Xiaojun felt like he could breathe for the first time in 5 minutes.

“Don't worry, it's all clean. I like my stuff spotless, kind of a neat freak.”

Xiaojun then took a deeper breath and without much thinking, pulled the first thing out of the box.

A black dildo, thick at the base, but strangely pointed at the head. It looked almost fictional. “That's a dragon dildo,” Jungwoo said. No embarrassement showing in his voice whatsoever. “Honestly, I don't like it. It's weird.”

Xiaojun decided he'll believe Jungwoo's critiques and only use the ones he says are good. The last thing he wants to do is embarrass himself infront of Hendery.

“That's a Hitachi. It vibrates. It feels really good, but you have to have a bit of experience with it. It hurts when pressed directly at the tip.”

Xiaojun gulped. He felt hotter and hotter. He swore he could feel an erection builting up in his pants, just thinking how he would use all of those things with Hendery.

“Now this, I couldn't use it yet.” Xiaojun looked a little confused holding the pink, long, strange, wobbly thing. It simmed like two dicks attached at bases, in a straight line. It was very bendy too. Xiaojun felt as if he likes it.

“It's a double ended dildo. I couldn't use it with Lucas because he's not a switch and we didn't have a chance to try filling both ends into my ass yet.” Xiaojun looked at Jungwoo. He looked like he deeply regretted not using it.

“How does this work?” Jungwoo's eyes met Xiaojun's. “Do you like it?”

Xiaojun nodded. Yeah, he couldn't actually wait to try it out.

“Yeah.” Jungwoo smiled.

“Great choice. Is Hendery a switch?”

Xiaojun gulped. No, his boyfriend was not a switch. Not in a million years. He preferred to keep his precious booty untouched, same as Lucas.

“No, he's not.” Jungwoo sighed. “Is there no other way to try this?”

Jungwoo laid down. His one hand rested below his chin as he turned to his stomach.

“I mean, not that I know of. It's either taking both ends or letting the top use the other end to fuck you. But that's not really fun.”

Xiaojun's heart sank. He liked the toy. Should he give it a try anyways?

He knew that wouldn't happen. So he digged back into the box.

“What's this?” “Ooh, yes. Vibrating butt plug. And that's the remote controller. You can go out with this.” “What do you mean,” Xiaojun asked, looking at Jungwoo. “Out?”

Jungwoo smiled. He couldn't believe he was doing this.  
“You push the plug into yourself, put on clothes and go, I don't know, shopping mabey. And Hendery has the controller. He can press whatever he likes, whenever he likes. It's a fun toy.”

Xiaojun suddenly felt very eager to test it out. Hendery was very playfull in public. He usedto touch him all the time, under the table at the restaurant when he was bored, at the museum when he didn't feel like listening to the instructor. So it might be perfect to try out.

“Do you think I could try it out?” Jungwoo looked up at him quickly. “Today?” “Right now, actually. All these toys got me a bit... Worked up.” The last sentances were almost made into a whisper, but Jungwoo could still hear them.

“Okay.”

Xiaojun met Jungwoo's eyes as the other sat up and reached for the night stand. The older boy pulled out the far too familiar tube and Xiaojun's hands started sweating.

“Here. You should use this.” Jungwoo carefully handed Xiaojun the tube of lube, and then stood up from the bed. “Do you need privacy or do you want me to help you?”

Xiaojun gulped hardly. “I think I will manage. Thank you.”

Jungwoo smiled brightly, already turning to go through the door as Xiaojun stopped him.

“Hey,... Could you take the controller? I'm not sure I can hide it infront of Hendery.” Jungwoo smiled. “You want me to keep it a secret?”

Xiaojun nodded, blusing from head to toes. “Okay. No problem. Just signal me if you are ready to go and we'll try it out.” Xiaojun nodded.

“I'll be out with the other two. Act normal if you don't want to be found out, okay?”

Xiaojun nodded again, suddenly left alone with a butt plug in one hand and a tube of lube in the other.  
He sighed before gulping hardly. What did he get himself into?

But nonetheless, he found himself on all fours, pants and boxers pulled down to his knees. A bit of lube in one hand, fingers working slick to cover every inch of his entrance and the butt plug for easy entrance.

He pressed the cold material to his skin, and it surprisingly slid in way too well, to his surprise. He cleaned his hands a bit and got up, slid his legs on the edge and sat up. A small moan left his lips, feeling the plug press against his walls. It wasn't half as big as Hendery, but he was unstretched and not really all that turned on.

He pulled the boxers and pants back up and took a breath before stepping out the door and heading back to the boys.

“You okay?” Hendery shot his eyes up to Xiaojun and streched out a hand to help him sit. Xiaojun softly sat down and made eye contact with Jungwoo, who nodded at him. He just softly hummed in response and nodded at Hendery's direction.

“How about another round?” Both Xiaojun and Jungwoo groaned in protest and decided they will rather prepare something to eat.

“So?” Xiaojun shot his gaze up at the elder. “Did you put it in?”

Xiaojun slowly nodded, eyes rushing over his feet.  
“Wanna try it out here?”

He didn't know why, but he nodded at Jungwoo's preposition.

Xiaojun awkwardly stood by the counter and held both his hands infront of him for support. He had never done things like these. He didn't know how he will feel. He didn't know what to expect.

And yet, when Jungwoo activated the plug, a strange but familiar feeling rushed over his body. He could almost feel his legs give in at the sudden strong vibration and he gripped at the counter, ghasping.  
Jungwoo quickly apologized and pressed a steadier, slower vibration.

Xiaojun took a few deep breaths and released the counter, hearing the stepps coming to the kitchen. He quickly pulled a knife out of the knife stand and turned to Jungwoo.

“Is everything okay here? Are you okay, Xiaojun?” His eyes quickly met Hendery's and he smiled. “Yeah, Jungwoo was just showing me how sharp his knifes are.”

Jungwoo quickly nodded along and made some remarks Xiaojun didn't quite catch.

After agreeing everything is okay, Hendery hurried back to Lucas.

And yet, Hendery knew something was up. He could see how his boyfriends cheeks were turning shades of red and his ears turned soft pink, as they did everytime he was rurned on.

“You need to be more quiet.” “I know, but you surprised me. It wasn't me who pressed the wrong button, stupid.” “Sorry, shit, sorry. I will be careful.”

They returned to the living room with some snacks. Jungwoo sat down next to Lucas, who was quick to pull him onto his lap. Kissing once softly, Jungwoo pressed back at him and handed him the chips.  
Xiaojun on the other hand, sat down next to Hendery who only wrapped one arm around him. It stung the smaller a bit, but he didn't show it.

They talked about different stuff, none too serious. Jungwoo and Lucas started tickling each other and soon, Hendery joined the tickling attack and let his hands roam up Xiaojun's body. His skin was hot, his ears brightly pink, but the smile on his face way too beautiful to be ignored.

Lucas laid Jungwoo down onto his back, which made the buttons of the controller slam against the zipper of his pockets.

Xiaojun moaned loudly, the strong vibrations making him come almost in seconds. His eyes were glossy, breath quick. His worn out body laid against Hendery's lap, back touching legs and the shirt he was wearing tugged up so his waistline was exposed. His lips were lightly parted and hair a bit messy.

He looked stunning, to say the least.

All three pairs of eyes were pierced at him, one more shocked that the other. Jungwoo sat up and the vibrations stopped, making Xiaojun whine a bit, but not too loud.

“What- what was... That?” Lucas asked, almost ridiculously intrigued.

Hendery gulped as Xiaojun made eye contact with him and felt embarrassment flush his cheeks.

Xiaojun sat up, finally getting a grip of the situation. His cheeks turned bright red and his eyes faced the floor.

“What was that?” Hendeey gently asked, concern showing in his voice. “Are you okay?” Xiaojun couldn't do anything but nod.

“Mind to tell us what's going on?” Lucas asked, sitting back on the couch.

Jungwoo looked at Xiaojun, making their eyes meet for a split second.

“Here.” Jungwoo tosed the small controller across the couch to Hendery. Xiaojun looked at him with wide eyes.

“We wanted to test something out. Unfortunately someone wanted to play rough and I ended up pressing a button too strong.” he said, lightly smacking Lucas's arm.

For a second, the room was silent. Hendery's eyes were studying the small piece of technology in his hands and Xiaojun felt too embarrassed to even move.  
Lucas just stared at them, same as Jungwoo.

“Look, Hendery, he didn't mean anything bad. He wanted to-” Jungwoo's words got cut away as Xiaojun moaned loudly, moving in place a bit. The vibrations could be heard agaibst the wooden floor they were sitting on.

Hendery pressed another button, speeding up the vibrations, making Xiaojun moan again.

The smaller boy shut his eyes tightly closed as Hendery kept rising the speed, the vibrations louder and louder until Xiaojun came undone again. Lips parted with messy hair he looked devine.

Lucas could feel Jungwoo's hand dig into his thigh, much like everytime he started to get turned on. And he could also feel his own erection slowly making its way up.

“That was hot.” Lucas said softly, not even sure where it was coming from.

Jungwoo couldn't stand to watch anymore and turned around in his seat, straddled Lucas and kissed him deeply, tongues twisting against each other. Hands started roaming both their bodies, needy as ever.

Hendery pulled Xiaojun up into his lap as well, kissing him desperately. First there was teeth crashing together, but soon it turned into a passionate kiss. Hendery pressed random buttons while Xiaojun dry humped his lap a bit, making the smaller ghasp and moan while kissing.

“Fuck, fuck...” Xiaojun cursed, the erection in his pants already screaming to be helped.

“Can we fuck here? I really don't want to drive home now.” Hendery asked, and Jungwoo smiled at him, nodding. 

“We can do it together.”

Somehow, everyone agreed with Jungwoo's idea and before they knew it, they were in the bedroom, all making out, freeing themselves of their clothes.

“We can try the pink toy out.” Jungwoo breathed out at Xiaojun while Lucas freed himself of the shirt he was wearing.

Xiaojun just nodded, not fully realizing what he made agreement to.

Hendery's kisses traveled down the smaller boys neck and stomach, stopping right before his lips would make contact with his boxers. He looked up at him and pulled the boxers off, his well built erection swinging up against his stomach. As the cold air hit his exposed skin, Xiaojun arched his back and moaned softly, feeling Hendery's hands on his body again.

In a split second, he had him on his knees and elbows, hands gently stroking against his inner tights and just below his ass, making the smaller shiver.

Lucas had Jungwoo pinned down, hands above his head, legs wide apart, slowly dry humping into his naked figure. Jungwoo moaned loudly, both of the boys' moans mixing together in a mess that almost simmed like a song.

Hendery circled around Xiaojun's entrance with his tongue a bit, adoring how his tight ass squeezed against the plug he still hasn't gotten out. 

“Oh, fuck... ” Xiaojun breathed out once Hendery decided he would pull the plug out, the sudden empty ness making him ghasp.

Hendery slowly ate Xiaojun out, loud moans escaping both of them as Xiaojun reached down and took Hendery into his hands, slowly jerking him off with his hands. 

“Shit, look at them. As if they'll eat each other.” Jungwoo said through his moans as Lucas marked some of his skin. 

As Hendery got close, he pulled away from Xiaojun and got onto the bed. Xiaojun already knew the drill; he turned around and bobbed his head on the highly erected dick of his boyfriend, helping him get off. Hendery loudly panted, a few low pitched moans escaped while he lightly grabbed at Xiaojun's hair.  
Soon, he shot deep into the smallers mouth and Xiaojun swallowed all. 

Lucas let Jungwoo straddle him, their highly erected dicks touching as they kissed slopily, watching the younger couple look as erotic as ever. 

“God, you two are so fucking hot.” Lucas said, grabbing Jungwoo's ass tightly, spreading his buttcheeks and slid hisdick between them.

Xiaojun looked at Hendery and then at Jungwoo, eyes catching the face full of arousal. They sure last a long way through the foreplay, he thought to himself. 

Hendery pulled him up to his lips, kissed him passionately and helped him sit on his lap, the wet traces that Hendery left at Xiaojun's ass providing extremly good friction as he slid between his cheeks, dry humping a bit. 

“Xiaojun.” Xiaojun turned at the sound of his name, surprised as he caught eyes with Jungwoo. 

“Hendery, can I touch him?” The younger looked up at Xiaojun, clear lust dimming his eyes as he nodded. 

Jungwoo smiled a bit before getting a fist full of Xiaojun's hair and kissed him. Xiaojun moaned into the kiss, feeling Hendery's dick twitch between his cheeks; the feeling mutual for Jungwoo. 

Suddenly, the atmosphere turned into a really sexual one. Jungwoo stood up, took the pink double ended dildo, got back on the bed and kissed Xiaojun before licking at one tip. 

Xiaojun gently licked the other tip, wondering how it would feel, the feeling on his lips and tongue surprising him pleasantly. 

Hendery sat back and looked at Lucas, who sat just the opposite direction of him. 

They both gulped and it was clear, the sexual tension that was happening was something they will experience probably once in a lifetime. Although they all hoped it would rather last for a lifetime. 

Jungwoo turned to Lucas, kissed him once before turning on his back and resting his head on one of Lucas' tights. 

Xiaojun did the same, only to lay up a bit further, back pressing against the younger boys knee.

Jungwoo took the dildo, lubed it on both ends and placed it so Xiaojun could take one side. 

Before putting it in, Jungwoo spread his legs and entwined them with Xiaojun's, making the action even more intimate. 

They both slid the dildo in, the space between them just enough for the ends to be in safe. 

Moaning at the feeling, they both shut their eyes closed, heads pressing back at their boyfriends. 

“Fuck,” Hendery breathed out. “Baby, this is so hot.” He placed a kiss on Xiaojun's forehead, to which he responded with a satisfied hum. 

Jungwoo hummed in surprise as Xiaojun moved a bit upwards, kissing the tip of Hendery's dick, suddenly taking him into his mouth. 

Lucas ghasped as Jungwoo took him into his hands, slowly jerking him off as he started moving on the bed a bit. Moving closer to Xiaojun, the boy moaned in approval, loving the way Jungwoo rocked his hips. Hendery trew his head back, the vibrations of Xiaojun's moans running down his dick, turning him on even more.

Lucas was so confused. The way the three boys worked together to reach their climax was so satisfying to watch. He didn't understand why he was getting more turned on than he inticipatex, but he was about to climax even without having proper sex. 

“Fuck, Xiaojun, can we turn around?” Jungwoo panted out, eeager for the toy to go deeper. Xiaojun pulled the thing out and turned to Jungwoo, kissing him. The elder only moaned in surprise, the taste of Hendery's precum well tasted on Xiaojun's lips. But the taste was sweet, and Jungwoo didn't mind a bit. 

They both then turned around, Xiaojun at Lucas's side and Jungwoo at Hendery's. Pushing the toy inside of them, they laid flat on their tummies, legs entwined, the view of the toy moving between them avaliable for the audience. 

Jungwoo was surprised by Xiaojun. He knew how to ride really well. They were able to pass the toy very well, hitting all the right places while doing it. 

Jungwoo turned to Hendery, who's eyes were completly glued at Xiaojun's ass, the clear pink toy dissappearing where his dick has been so many times.  
His lips were parted a bit, hair messy, his high erection untouched but ready to burst. 

Jungwoo chuckled a bit. He was a good advice giver after all. 

“Ah, fuck,” Xiaojun panted, grabbing the sheets around him. “I'm gonna come.”

Jungwoo slid one hand underneeth him and tugged at Xiaojun's balls, the younger shaking at the touch. The orgasm hit him like a truck and he let out a loud moan, or more of a whine actually. His eyes closed shut, his head first fell forwards then backwards, giving Lucas a clear view of the stunning mess before him. 

His cheeks colored a nice pink shade and his erection twitched for more. 

Xiaojun come of his high, still lightly panting as Jungwoo rode the toy in order to get himself off. 

“Fuck, shit,” Lucas moaned, feeling Xiaojun grab onto his thighs, the beautiful fucked out face so close to his dick he felt Xiaojun's breath on it.

“I'm gonna come,” Lucas stated, Jungwoo looked at him and smiled, his smile driving Lucas over the edge every time. Lucas' cum splashed over both the boys infront of him and a bit landed on Hendery's legs, too.

The cum dripping down his dick was thick, white, and enormous. There was so much of it Hendery even wondered if it was even possible. He caught himself wishing to be filled by that cum, the enormous amount ready to spill out of him. His dick twitched at the thought and he was ready to risk a bit.

“Lucas.” All three pairs of eyes looked up at Hendery. His cheeks were really red, the erection he never got off still turning up high against his stomack.

He looked delicious and Lucas felt the need to fuck him down more than ever.

Hendery moaned at the slight tug on his erection, looking down to see Jungwoo's hand jerking him off. 

That's when Lucas lost it. He gently moved out of Xiaojun's grab and crawled over to Hendery. They made eye contact before kissing, moaning at the feeling as both their arms searched for somewhere to hold.

Lucas gently pulled Hendery over him, Hendery straddling his lap, the feeling of a dick rubbing against his ass new but lovely.

“Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come.” Jungwoo panted, the sheer preasure of his thrusts pulling the toy out of Xiaojun's ass. 

Xiaojun pulled the toy out of the elder's ass, pulled Jungwoo up and sat on his lap as well, and let the elder slide his own dick into him, filling him up just enough for the younger to erect as much as possible once again.

Xiaojun gently rolled his hips, arms resting across Jungwoo's shoulders for a better grip before riding him a bit. Jungwoo moaned loudly, his cum filling Xiaojun's ass up, making the zounger moan out too.

Lucas had Hendery on all fours by now, face burried into the bed as he moaned at Lucas's finger entering his ass. The feeling was weird, but pleasurable. He wanted more, he wanted for Lucas to fuck him, he wanted to be filled by him.

As Lucas stretched the boy out enough, he quickly lubed himself and lubed Hendery up as well. Lucas bent over Hendery's back, entwined fingers with him and pushed in. Hendery clenched around him, the new feeling rather sensational. It made Hendery come, just the feeling of Lucas inside him.

As Hendery moaned, Lucas pulled out slowly and thrusted back in roughly, making the boy below him cry out as he moved on the bed.

Hendery turned his head, and Xiaojun's eyes landed on the beautiful face he loved so much, the boy that was his whole world. He realized that he loved him so much, way too much.

Jungwoo watched Xiaojun as he stared at his boyfriend, the new scene infront of them making both of their mouth water.

Xiaojun looked at Jungwoo as the elder laughed a bit. “What?” Jungwoo shook his head. “You two are adorable. Made for each other.”

It made Xiaojun warm inside. He felt as if he was losing Hendery all this time when in reality, they couldn't love one another more.

Jungwoo gently pulled Xiaojun off, and sat beside him. He turned his head, kissing down Xiaojun's neck as the younger moaned loudly, reaching out for Jungwoo's dick to at least give him something in return.

Jungwoo ghasped at the touch, shivers shooting down his neck.

The moans coming from the other side of the bed became louder and louder, whines leaving Hendery as Lucas slammed into him.

Jungwoo knew he was close and chuckled, his eyes shooting up at Lucas to see the best view in the world.  
Hendery moaned loudly, following Lucas's moan, feeling his body shiver and dick twitch as he filled him up completly.

Lucas pulled out, the cum spilling out of Hendery's ass down his thighs and onto the bed. The younger shivered, his hands still grabbing the sheets as he breathed heavily.

“Fuck,” Lucas whispered, smacking Hendery's ass once. Hendery moaned at the action, the red print on his ass already showing.

“Fuck, that was good.” Lucas said. Jungwoo smiled, crawling over to him. “Did you like it?” Lucas wrapped his hands around Jungwoo, pulling him close to him, kissing him.

Xiaojun kissed Hendery's back, Hendery humming in response. He straightened up and pulled Xiaojun into his arms, lying down as he kissed him. Xiaojun kissed him back, rolling over so he was on top of him and sat up, kissing down his neck.

Xiaojun craved for Hendery, he craved him the most, that is. And Hendery craved Xiaojun, and they both felt it under their touches.

Lucas squeezed Jungwoo's ass, the little action letting Jungwoo know he wants him, and Lucas did; he wanted him more than anything.

Hendery slid into Xiaojun slowly, the younger moaning the sweetest notes he had heard that night.

Jungwoo slid onto Lucas, moaning softly, softer than ever.

And then, they all made love. Made love; passionately, slowly, in order to be loved, be pleasured, be fulfilled; in order to be one with the loves of their lifes; in order to be one with their better halfs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of sex and sex toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have a bunch of mistakes, i didnt proof read.
> 
> If there's anything really unclear, just send me a message so I can fix the words and stuff, thank you.
> 
> I feel like the first chapter was written better, but whatever.
> 
> Just enjoy!

Days after the crazy sex night Xiaojun felt more loved than ever. He felt it was crazy how a small thing can change a person so much; for the better.

“Here,” Hendery said, putting the cup of cocoa infront of him. Xiaojun smiled and thanked him, eyes shimmering with happiness.

“What are you watching?” “I'm just switching channels, to be honest.” Hendery sat down beside him and wrapped one hand around his shoulder, lips quickly finding his in a light kiss. Xiaojun felt his cheeks heat up and knew he was blushing way too quickly to hide it. Hendery caught his red cheeks and giggled, lips curling right up into a beautiful smile.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Hendery asked, eyes scanning Xiaojun's face. His voice was huskier than he even realised, and it made the smaller boy in his arms hot.

“S... Sure, why not.”

“There's nothing to watch.” Hendery said, hand running through his hair in frustration. Xiaojun felt his insides twist. He was so, so, so fucking horny just sitting beside him. 

“Mabey... We could...” he started, the nervous lump in his throat preventing him from speaking his mind directly. He just wanted to do him; to show him everything he wants to do to him, everything he wants to happen to him.

Getting up from the couch, he excused himself for a few seconds only to come back with a box he got just the other day in the mailbox.

Hendery watched him, amused. “What you got there?” Xiaojun felt his cheeks heat up. Instead of answering, he opened the box and pulled out a package, well wrapped up. “What is that?”

Xiaojun run his fingers against the seams of the package. Should he open it? Or should he... Wait?

His fingers worked before his mind as they were already opening the package, his mind finally snapping back to reality as his fingertips touched the plastic container the bubble wrap was protecting.

His eyes made contact with Hendery's when he let the wrap fall, the newly arrived package on full display, making Hendery's eyes widen at the seen content.

“W- when did you buy that?” Xiaojun faked a smile, the feeling of his fingertips dragging across the soft material shooting something across his whole body. How good would it feel if Hendery would watch him do himself wearing this?

“I ordered it a few weeks ago, soon after the sex party we had,” he laughed out nervously. “Do you... Like it?” Hendery didn't know what to answer. His eyes traced the soft-looking, lacy thing in Xiaojun's hands, and just the tiny glance at it made his mouth water.

“P... Put it on.”

Hendery's voice was stern, the subtle raspyness in the tone making both of them needier. And Xiaojun obeyed; he left the room to change, the sexy laundry he bought falling across his fingertips like butter. It was so soft, so silky. Xiaojun couldn't wait to put it on.

He completly undressed himself, dressed the sheer, see through thongs, then pulled the thigh high socks up, the belty thing across his stomach and clasped the four suspenders connecting the belt and the socks. He checked himself in the mirror; and what he saw made his dick twitch. He looked so good. He checked himself out, front and back, his ass looking too good in the thongs, the sheer front of the panties giving his semi hard dick away.

He had to finger himself. He had to. He looked way too good, for his own good.

“Are you done?” Hendery asked, impatient as always. He wanted to see his baby, the love of his life already. “Close your eyes,” he called from the hallway, hands ruffling the soft fabric across his front. God, he was excited.

“Don't look yet.” Xiaojun excitedly said, hands grabbing Hendery's gently. He got on his lap, hands placing Hendery's on his waist. As his fingers brushed against the soft fabric his eyes shot open. His lips lightly parted, eyes scanning the beautiful scene infront of him.

“Do you... Like it?” Hendery brushed his fingers across Xiaojun's lace covered skin, the sudden touch making Xiaojun twitch in his thongs. “I fucking love it.” Hendery exclaimed, lips finding Xiaojun's right after speaking, catching in a quick, needy, passionate kiss. His hands quickly made their way to Xiaojun's ass, squeezing the exposed skin, making the boy moan into the kiss, hips buckling forwards, grinding against the building erection in Hendery's pants.

Both of them moaned into the kiss feeling the friction of the soft materials brushing past each other. Xiaojun threw his head back, and Hendery had to take a second to see the beautiful body in his arms.

“Shit, Xiaojun, stand up for a sec.” Xiaojun did as told and Hendery just watched him. Scanned his body; the thigh-high stockings, the sheer thongs, the garter belt connected to his stockings, the little details across the lacy material, the small flower s scattered across it. It just drove him crazier and crazier. “Turn around.” Xiaojun lightly twirled on his toes, face red with embarrassment as he knew the back is even worse than the front. His whole ass was out, only a sheer string connecting the panties together. A small flower was printed on the top of it, and the peachy color of it made his skin so much more beautifully glowing.

“Holy shit, Xiaojun. Are you trying to make me go insane?” Hendery reached out his hands and pulled Xiaojun closer to himself, lips hitting the soft skin of his back, making Xiaojun ghasp. One hand found it's way to Xiaojun's front, fingers brushing across the thin material and his erection. The other hand held his hip, trying to keep the boy in place.

Hendery kissed a trail from the middle of his back down to his right ass cheek, fingers still drawing small circles across the moaning boys front. Hendery sucked a bit on the skin, leaving a hickey. Xiaojun moaned louder, hissing under his breath and threw his head back, hands in his hair, knees almost giving in.

“Shit, shit,” he hissed under his breath, biting his lower lip between his teeth. He turned his head around, eyes catching Hendery's. And Hendery snapped, pulled the boy around and onto his lap, kissing him deeply. Xiaojun moaned into the kiss, Hendery's hard dick grinding right against his through his grey tracksuit, the sexiest thing he could possibly put on.

Hendery parted to mark up Xiaojun's neck, hands guiding his hips to grind against his, making both of them ghasp as Xiaojun picked up the pace.

“Fuck, you're so fucking hot,” Hendery whispered against his neck, hands gripping his ass and spread it. Xiaojun moaned at the feeling, hands rushing to Hendery's shoulders for support before his knees would give out.

“Shit, I might go crazy right now, wait a second.” Hendery said, suddenly letting go off Xiaojun, head falling backwards onto the couch. Xiaojun didn't want to stop, tho; the reason he bought the lingerie was to make Hendery go crazy, after all. He got off his lap, and sat beside him, hands making quick way down to his hard dick, pulling the pants down and kissing the tip. hendery groaned at the feeling, eyes shooting to search for Xiaojun's. By the time Hendery's hand found it's way into Xiaojun's hair, Xiaojun already had his dick down his throat, gagging on it. ‘Fuck going slow,’ Xiaojun thought to himself. ‘Fuck letting you not go crazy on me’.

Hendery's voice became husky, deep, and his moans slipped out more regularly than other times. “Fuck, Xiaojun, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that,” Hendery let out between his breaths, one hand tucked in Xiaojun's hair, the other sliding up and down his back, playfully tugging at the garter belt and the suspenders conected to the stockings.

Xiaojun lightly sucked on his tip, bobbing his head at a really slow pace, then suddenly took him whole in, then licked him up and down, pressed his tongue in his slit, hands massaging his balls at the same time. Hendery was going crazy.

“Oh, fuck, stop,” Hendery said, and pulled Xiaojun away, pushed him on his back and got on top of him, lips crashing together into a messy kiss, hands gripping everywhere, just to feel each other more.

Hendery's safe bubble exploded, and Xiaojun absolutely loved it.

He quickly got between Xiaojun's legs, hand already inside his panties, pumping him a bit before slipping lower and dipping one finger into his ass. Hendery parted from the kiss, surprised by the easy way he could finger him, and realised Xiaojun gaped himself before coming out. His eyes went dark as he stared at Xiaojun, complete lust washing over him. 

“Fucking shit, Xiaojun? Are you trying to make me lose my fucking mind?” Hendery said, voice husky and breath hot against his lips, Xiaojun smirking as he bucked his hips uppwards, his front grinding against Hendery's. “Mabey. Am I doing a good job, though?” Hendery pushed his hips back onto the couch roughly and slammed himself against him, grinding. “I bet you already know that you are,” kissing him once, he then pulled away and sat back down. He pulled a tube of lube from the drawer next to the couch and pulled Xiaojun infront of him, bending him over onto the coffee table and pulled his thongs to the side, squirting some lube on his ass. Hendery fingered Xiaojun a little, the smaller boy's knees almost giving in as he hit the spot dead on, moaning while throwing head back.

Hendery pulled his own shirt off, took off his pants and boxers, and relaxed back on the couch, pulling Xiaojun on top of himself. “Ride me.” And Xiaojun was more than happy to obligate; turning on his lap, giving the younger a tease show. He gave his dick a few long pumps and then pushed him in, taking all of him at once, hands on Hendery's knees for support. “Ah, fuck,” Xiaojun moaned, feeling a smack against his skin, the red print on his ass cheek almost certainly showing.

Xiaojun then started moving, the pace slow, but he went all the way, deep, breathtaking. Hendery moaned loudly, the unfinished business from before making him so close to the edge already. His hands were gripping Xiaojun's hips, for support rather than power. He wanted to fuck him senseless, make him scream, but this pretty lingerie... He didn't want to destroy it.

“Shit, Xiaojun,” Hendery panted, moans pouring out of him. “Fu- uck, I'm gonna come,” a smack against Xiaojun's ass and the tight grip against his skin combined with the twitching legs and loud, husky moans made Xiaojun know to speed up a little. As his hips rocked quicker, Hendery pulled his hands back, one into his hair, the other smacking Xiaojun again, moan escaping his lips over and over again.

“Ah, shit, I'm close,” Xiaojun moaned, steady pace making Hendery's dick brush past his spot over and over again. That's when Hendery's eyes shot wide open and he pulled Xiaojun off himself.

“What the fuck?” Xiaojun stared at the blushing boy before himself. “Why did you stop me?” “Take it off,” Hendery said, trying to sound casual. “Why? Do you... You can't come with it?” Hendery looked at Xiaojun and shook his head. “No, love, I just don't want you to ruin it.”

A heavy stone lifted from Xiaojun's chest, the boy could breathe again. He smiled, the messy haired, pink cheeked boy smiled and Hendery felt something in him melt into a thousand pieces.

“You want me to take it off because I might ruin it?” “Yeah.” Xiaojun stood up and started undressing; as if that was the word- he wasn't even dressed that much, to begin with.

First, he unclipped the four suspenders, rolled down his stockings and proceeded to unclip the garter belt, eyes seductive as he stared at Hendery the whole time. Hendery enjoyed the show more that he would like to admit; eyes glued to the boys body, the disappearing fabric and appearing skin making him excited. 

Lastly, Xiaojun pulled off his panties after giving Hendery a twirl, teasing before getting naked and on top of him again. Their lips connected into a messy, wet kiss and Hendery pushed inside Xiaojun, pace rapid from the start. After all, they were chasing the building orgasm since they started this madness.

Xiaojun moaned loudly, breath erratic, hands not knowing where to hold as Hendery hit his spot dead on, everytime. Hendery continued slaming up into Xiaojun, the sound of the skin clapping filling the air. Hendery groaned and let a few moans leave his lips, moves getting sloppier as he got close.

“Shit, I'm coming,” he said, hips bucking uppwards hardly, his dick twitching inside Xiaojun as he pumped his cum into him. The hot feeling made Xiaojun moan, throwing his head back. Hendery continued pushing up after coming from his high, hand wrapping around Xiaojun's dick to pump it. Xiaojun came in a matter of seconds, legs twitching against Hendery's sides, cum shooting across Hendery's stomach and chest. “Aah, fuck, shit,” Xiaojun moaned, oversensitive from the amount of pleasure he felt after coming that hard.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. They looked at each other and their faces flushed red; realizing someone is about to witness their fucked over state.

The door bell rang again and Hendery quickly put on some clothes, not bothering to clean up first. He made sure Xiaojun was presentable before running to the door and answering. Both of them feeling a thousand pounds lifted from their chest, they smiled relieved. Lucas and Jungwoo.

“Hey.” “Hi, Lucas!” Xiaojun called from the living room, smiling. Lucas smiled back, waving awkwardly. Xiaojun felt as if not everything was ...okay.

“So, what are you doing here?” Hendery asked, placing coffee cups on the table. Awkward silence filled the room as Lucas and Jungwoo looked at each other.

Xiaojun suddenly thought about the lingerie that was laying somewhere beside the couch, mabey behind it and panicked. Will they see it? How are they gonna react?

“Fuck it.” Jungwoo brethed out, making all three boys look at him. “I can see the fucking stocking below the table and smell the sex you two just had. We heard you as we stood infront of the fucking door, because just in case you don't know, the walls aren't sound fucking proof. And,” Jungwoo took in a deep breath while looking at Lucas then switched his eyes back to the other, petrified, two boys. “We wanna have sex. That's why we're here.”

The room turned silent again, but this time it wasn't awkward, but rather full of anticipation.

Lucas took in a deep breath, unfond of the situation. His pants were growing with the erection building the more he tried to keep it away. He only wanted to fuck, to fuck and only fuck.

“Oh, for Christ's sake, fuck it,” he mumbled out, standing up and walking over to Xiaojun, kissing him, the kiss messy and wet. Xiaojun didn't waste a second to kiss him back, wrapping his hands around him and pulled him closer. Strangely, he didn't feel awkward at all.

As they parted, Lucas looked at Hendery and Xiaojun smiled, stepping over to Jungwoo and got on his lap, kissing him, too. Lucas sat down beside Hendery and Hendery kissed him, eagerly wrapping arms around him while getting on his lap.

What is this? Why are they doing this so awkwardlessly?

Hendery felt the hard dick under him as they kissed, and started grinding down on him, a groan leaving Lucas's lips.

“Oh, shit,” Lucas said, parting from the kiss to moan as Hendery pushed him back against the couch, sitting uppwards on his lap to get a better angle while grinding down on him.

Xiaojun kissed Jungwoo sloppily, both of their eyes on the other couple, both of their dicks erecting. “Holy shit,” Jungwoo whispered, watching as Lucas threw his head back, cheeks red with heat, hair messy. “Yeah,” Xiaojun whispered, the scene infront of him making him feeling emotions so strong he couldn't express them.

Somehow, Hendery and Lucas parted, and pulled Xiaojun and Jungwoo with them to the bedroom. It was messy, but who cared.

Hendery held Xiaojun by his waist as he kissed him, tongue entering his lips as soon as their lips touched. Xiaojun's hands were quick to wrap around his neck, fingers tugging in his hair. They both moaned into the kiss, needy, horny, wanting to just strip and get what they want.

Jungwoo was already straddeling Lucas's lap, kissing him messily, moaning as they grinded against each other. “Ah, fuck,” Jungwoo moaned, Lucas's hands spreading his ass cheeks, his tracksuit bottoms making it so much easier. All four stopped at that point, and took a quick glance at each other.

Xiaojun felt as if his dick might explode from how turned on he was. All over a pair of stockings.

Jungwoo made the first move; boldly reaching out to pull Xiaojun below himself, kisses traveling against his neck and jawline before kissing him, all while grinding down on him. Lucas took the opportunity and climbed over to Hendery, kissing him, hands working quick on his shirt, tossing it aside.

How Lucas groaned as he found Hendery's stomach still sticky from Xiaojun's come made both Jungwoo and Xiaojun look at them. “I won't last long, Jungwoo, if you go that fast,” Xiaojun breathed out, the rapid pace at which Jungwoo grinded against him too much for his sensitive dick. But Jungwoo, he didn't even twitch. His eyes were glued to the other two; Lucas pinning Hendery down on the bed, slamming against him, lips just devouring the boy. 

“Fuck, Lucas, go slower,” Hendery panted after Lucas parted from the kiss, sensitive from before, just like Jungwoo.

Lucas and Jungwoo looked at each other and kissed before looking down at the, already fucked out, pinned boys under themselves.

“Wanna do a dp?” Hendery and Xiaojun looked at each other. “The fuck is that?” Jungwoo chuckled at Xiaojun as he seemed to be the only one to not know. Hendery was obviously pretty aware of what it was, since his face just tured to pure lust.

“Dp, double penetration, love.” Jungwoo said, fingers tapping over Xiaojun's chest and waist before groping at the very erect dick. “Double what now?” “Two dicks in,” Jungwoo reached lower, and pressed one finger against Xiaojun's hole. “Here.”

Xiaojun moaned loudly, head throwing back with a sincere blush creeping across his cheeks. Hendery gulped at the scene, mouth watering at just the thought. 

Lucas grabbed Hendery's hands again, pinned them over his head with one hand and pulled down his pants and boxers with one swift motion, the band making Hendery's dick bounce back against his stomach. “Ah, fuck,” Hendery moaned, looking down at Lucas, who was now making his was between his legs, kissing his inner thighs. Jungwoo kissed Xiaojun's neck, hand slowly bobbing at the head of Xiaojun's dick, leaving the boy moaning.

“Ah, fuck it,” Xiaojun whispered to himself and pulled Jungwoo up to kiss him, legs wrapping around his hips, pulling him close to himself, a solid validation for Jungwoo to proceed with the idea.

After parting, Jungwoo looked at Xiaojun. “Do you have any dildos?” Xiaojun nodded. Of course he had them, some bought by Hendery, even. Double sided, too. Just in case.

“We'll need two,” Jungwoo whispered against Xiaojun's lips before kissing him messily. After they parted Xiaojun stood up and picked out two best dildos, bringing them back to the bed, the amount of things hiding in boxes in his closet making him excited for some reason.

A chair was waiting for him beside the bed, positioned just right for everyone to have a glance at it. Lucas and Hendery sat up to the headboard of the bed, backs pressed against it, both naked, kissing. Xiaojun was kinda jealous of the pair.

“Come here,” Jungwoo ordered and Hendery and Lucas parted, all eyes on him; the only boy dressed. Xiaojun walked over to the bed, two dildos and a whole bunch of half empty lubricants in his hands. 

“Undress,” Hendery demanded, the almost loving expression on his face making Xiaojun's knees shake. Stripping away his shirt teasingly, he followed with the pants; the sight making all three boys ghasp. The sheer thongs he wore before somehow ended back on his ass, his boxers mixed up somewhere with the garter belt and stockings.

“Oh, shit,” Lucas said, voice deep. “You had this on before, like the stockings and stuff, too?” Hendery nodded, mouth watering at the view before him. “Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.”

Jungwoo lightly smiled as he picked the two dildos from Xiaojun's hands and put them against the chair, the two parted just enough for two bodies to squeeze in. 

“Come here,” Jungwoo whispered, fingers lightly tapping Xiaojun's skin before the boy turned and let his lips be invaded by the other's tongue, just as his hands wandered right down to his ass, a light slap at the ever-so-slightly dressed skin. Xiaojun pressed closer to Jungwoo, moaning into his mouth. Jungwoo then smiled into the kiss and suddenly lowered, pulled one of his legs up on his shoulder, placing kisses against his inner thigh. Xiaojun moaned, Jungwoo's fingers already brushing around his hole.

Hendery's mouth watered at the sight, Lucas bitting his lower lip while lightly palming himself, hand on Hendery's thigh, just resting there.

Jungwoo squeezed some lube on his fingers and circled around Xiaojun's hole, then suddenly pushed the fingers in, making Xiaojun ghasp, a strong hold against Jungwoo's shoulders.

Jungwoo found it easy to add the third finger and added the fourth, speeding up a bit before stopping and slapping Xiaojun's ass once, letting go off him. He then stood up and bent one knee on the chair, squeezing some lube on his fingers and circled around his own hole, moaning excessively at the first finger entering him. Xiaojun slowly slid on one of the dildos, the thing long enough to stroke all the right things inside of him. He then turned his head to Jungwoo's abandoned dick and took him into his mouth, just licking at the tip. Jungwoo moaned again, adding another finger before pulling them out and rocking his hips into Xiaojun's mouth a few times, not too deep, just enough to feel his tongue brush against his slit.

Hendery started stroking himself, lazily, in a sleepy manner, eyes glued to the scene infront of him. Lucas stroked himself, some breathy groans leaving him as he watched Jungwoo and Xiaojun. The room was getting too hot.

Jungwoo pulled out of Xiaojun's mouth with a pop, both boys smiling at each other before Jungwoo turned around, slid onto the dildo that was left and leaned over, entwining lips with Xiaojun's before starting to rock his hips, sliding up and down on the dildo, both moaning and cursing at the angle of it. Hendery gulped, Lucas bit his lower lip, slightly shifting in place, watching the two boys fuck themselves for them. Eyes strong on each other, piercing stares at each of their lovers, Hendery's cheeks blushed as Xiaojun moaned so loudly, eyes hazy with satisfaction, the fact that he's being watched while doing naughty stuff exciting him more. “Ah, fuck,” Jungwoo let out, voice strained as he pulled off the dildo, just about to come. He pulled Xiaojun off , too, and lubed both dildos, putting them closer together before he goton the bed, next to Lucas, kissing him deeply, hand immediately running to his member, legs entwined.

Xiaojun knew what was left; for him to fuck himself, to gape himself for those two dick to fuck him later, mercilessly.

He squeezed some lube on his ass, rubbing it a bit before stepping over the chair and taking in the first dildo. His legs on either side of the chair, his whole body on display to the crowd watching. His dick was erect against the panties, the lace providing a very satisfying friction across his sensitive skin. After rocking his hips a bit on it, he stopped and tried to get the other one it, a ghasp escaping his lips as the head of the second dildo joined the first one, closing his eyes shut. “O, oh, shit,” he moaned, sliding a bit lower, the two dildos opening him so well, strange stuffed feeling making him go crazy. After he opened his eyes, the hazy look he gave Hendery made the boy shiver, almost spilling into his own hand.

“Holy shit, Xiaojun,” Jungwoo mumbled, grinding against Lucas's thigh for some friction, Lucas working on both his dick and Jungwoo's hole. Lucas was groaning at the sight, at the friction of his hand against his skin, the feeling of Jungwoo grinding against him.

As Xiaojun picked up the pace, he bounced on the chair, moans getting louder and shorter, breath hitching in his lungs, eyes rolling back into his head. “Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come,” he let out, breath hitching, his whole body tensing with the coming climax. 

Hendery gulped, stood up and rushed to him, hands tucking in his hair, kissing him before taking his dick out of his sheer panties and slightly dragged his hand over him. Xiaojun moaned, louder and louder, his thrusts getting sloppier. He took Hendery into his hand, not really doing much but held him tight, tugging on his dick as his whole body tensed, every muscle seen as the climax neared up on him. Hendery was closer and closer, Xiaojun doing just enough for him to make him come. “Shit, I'm coming,” Xiaojun managed to let out before moaning really loudly, both coming at the same time, his and Hendery's cum mixing on Hendery's hand, Xiaojun's stomach and thighs.

“Fucking shit, you two.” Lucas hissed, the sight making both him and Jungwoo a horny mess before even doing much with themselves. Hendery turned to Xiaojun, pulled him up, Xiaojun's legs entwining around his hips and they kissed, Hendery's hands supporting the smaller.

Hendery placed him on the bed, crawling on top of him, kissing him. Lucas and Jungwoo crawled over to them, for now only kissing next to each other. Hendery had to keep composure as he felt Lucas's hand brush over his ass, fingers dipping between his ass cheeks, brushing right at his hole.

He moaned into the kiss, Xiaojun parting to look up at him; a red blush creeping from his cheeks to his ears and chest, his lips lightly parted, his eyes dimmed. Stunning.

Lucas lubed up his fingers and ran one over Hendery's hole, then puahed one in, Xiaojun pulling Hendery back into a kiss just to feel him moan into his mouth. Jungwoo sat up, lazily stroking himself before Lucas looked at him and pulled him back underneeth himself, opening his legs and pushing into him, same pace as he fingered Hendery with. “Stay.”

“Ah, shit,” Jungwoo moaned, Xioajun reaching over to him, playing with his nipples, lightly scratching his skin. Before long, Jungwoo was finally coming, his first release shooting up over Lucas's stomach, over his own stomach and over Xiaojun's hand. “Holy shit,” Jungwoo whispered, pulled Lucas down, kissing him.

Lucas then pulled his fingers out of Hendery, the boy whining at the lost feeling. Lucas then pulled Xiaojun closer to the edge of the bed, kissing him once before lubing him up, squeezing some lube onto Hendery, too. They kissed before pulling Jungwoo to Xiaojun, kissing him once before aligning with Xiaojun's hole. Hendery pushed in first, then quickly pulled out, groaning at the feeling, letting Lucas push in as well. Lucas pulled one of Xiaojun's thighs up, opening him even more, the new position making Xiaojun roll to his side. He pulled Jungwoo closer, placed one hand on his dick and started jerking him off.

Lucas picked up his pace a little, ghasps and moans escaping both him and Xiaojun, Jungwoo only letting out calm breaths before kissing Hendery once, hands pumping him a few times. When they parted, Hendery stepped closer to Xiaojun, the boy freezing in anticipation of his hole being destroyed again, in the best way possible.

Lucas stopped, and let Hendery take his place, pushing into Xiaojun a few times. Hendery then pulled out and layed on the bed, pulling Xioajun over himself, back pressed againat his stomach, Xiaojun pulling Jungwoo with him, not losing reach. Lucas smirked as he saw Hendery push in with ease, both of them moaning loudly at the new pose.

Lucas then stepped closer, wrapped one hand around Xiaojun's dick, pumped him a few times and then aligned with Xiaojun's hole, pushing the tip in. Groaning lowly, he felt Xiaojun twitch, pushing in as much as he could. Feeling Hendery's dick against his in Xiaojun made his eyes roll back into his head. Xiaojun held Jungwoo really hard in his hand, the other boy's mouth watering at the sight.

“Shit,” Hendery moaned, feeling Lucas pulling out, the two moving at just the opposite direction, dragging against each other. “Ah, ah, wait, shit, ah,” Xiaojun moaned loudly, out of breath, hand not knowing where to reach, or hold. One was wrapped around Jungwoo, jerking him off. The other found it's way at everything; his hair, his nipples, his dick, his stomach. He was a mess.

“Shit- I'm- come,” not being able to put one sentence together, Xiaojun came hard, his whole body twitching against the two boys, the grip on Jungwoo's dick almost painfull. As they helped him come off his high, Lucas pulled out, kissed Xiaojun once then pulled Hendery out, too. Xiaojun rolled off Hendery, and crawled under Jungwoo, taking him into his mouth whole, bobbing on him.

Lucas pulled Hendery under himself, kissing him once before pushing into him, both of them moaning loudly. “Jungwoo, come here, baby,” Lucas said and Jungwoo crawled over, doing just what Lucas told him. “Sit,” Lucas said and Hendery pulled Jungwoo over his face, aligning with his hole. Xiaojun crawled over, too, and took Jungwoo back into his mouth, the boy moaning while throwing his head back, Lucas kissing him while pounding into Hendery.

Hendery was close since he didn't get to come before, Lucas just the same. Their thrusts got sloppier, breaths completly ruined as Lucas slammed hard against Hendery, groaning while cumming insode of him, knowing the large amount of cum will fill Hendery right up and make him cum, too, sooner or later. “Ah, fuck, I'm gonna come,” Jungwoo let out, and Lucas ordered him to sit on Hendery, as the boy was about to come soon, too. Jungwoo pushed onto him, thrusting down on him, Xiaojun crawling over Hendery, taking Jungwoo back into his mouth. Hendery licked at Xiaojun's tip, the cum from before salty on his tongue before taking him into his mouth, lightlt sucking on him.

Lucas kept thrusting, curses leaving him as he watched the lewd scene infront of him, all starting to unravel as Hendery came, shooting up into Jungwoo, Jungwoo cumming against Hendery and into Xiaojun's mouth.

As they parted, Hendery felt Lucas's cum drip out of him, ghasping at the sensation. “Holy shit,” Lucas said, voice breathy as he searched for air to fill his empty lungs. “Holy shit.”

All four could agree. 

“You're still hard?” Hendery said, looking at Xiaojun, laying in his arms, embracing him tightly. Lucas and Jungwoo looked at them. “Oh, yea, I guess. But I don't even know if I can come after all that, so...” 

Letting out a small laugh, he kissed Hendery once and then wrapped his hands around him, snuggling into his side. Hendery felt Xiaojun's dick soften as he dozed off.

Lucas kissed Jungwoo, their tongues entwining, fighting for dominance. Not long after, they all fell asleep, ready to have some more sex in the morning.


End file.
